<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>뽀뽀야❤️ by Bitter1106</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386142">뽀뽀야❤️</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter1106/pseuds/Bitter1106'>Bitter1106</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>83line - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter1106/pseuds/Bitter1106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>뽀뽀야❤️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金希澈有多喜欢亲朴正洙呢，可能他自己都没法描述。</p><p>1.他第一次亲他是在金希澈即将入伍的前一天晚上，这天金希澈刚结束和家人的聚会准备回宿舍看看弟弟们，一进门就被朴正洙红着眼睛推进房间里，拽着他的领子故作凶狠的质问他怎么就不能等他一块入伍，结果装模作样的小狐狸却开始先噗簌簌的掉眼泪，哭的上气不接下气，金希澈怎么哄他也听不进去，没了办法，金希澈按着他的脑袋就亲了下去，一开始是两个人都惊异自己对对方的接受程度，黏黏糊糊亲了一会儿后发现感觉还不错，就一起抱着滚到了床上。</p><p>2.朴正洙家里出事那段时候金希澈请了假去医院看他，一向胆大天高的他却在病房门口站住了，这个地方没有媒体，没有公司，没有家人，只有他们两个，他知道，自己一旦进去就不会舍得出来了，在门口犹豫了一会儿，还是深吸口气走了进去。一进去就看见朴正洙半躺在床上神情疲惫的看着他，金希澈说不出话，走过去把满身疮痍的朴正洙搂进怀里，一停不停的亲着朴正洙的头发，结果把自己亲哭了。</p><p>3.两个人双双退伍后金希澈总是从经纪人那里打听到朴正洙的行程，穿着自认为很平凡别人都知道是金希澈的衣服大摇大摆的走进后台，瞅到朴正洙就过去把人捞过来亲朴正洙的脸，要是在没人的待机室就要把人亲的脸红红的，衣服扣子也解开好几颗，一副被欺负惨了的良家少男样子。被经纪人和朴正洙警告的时候就满不在乎的说“那就公开咯反正我早就想公开了”</p><p>4.虽然两个人住一起但往往去练习室的时候总要因为行程分开去，朴正洙来的晚，金希澈就瘫着等他，看到朴正洙来就招呼人来他身边坐，舔着嘴唇凑过去要亲，也不管弟弟们一边嫌弃的眼神，朴正洙总是害羞会拿手把金希澈挡回去，金希澈就暂时忍下，等练习结束大家都走了眼疾手快的把朴正洙压在地板上亲的喘不过气才依依不舍的放开。</p><p>5.金希澈腿疼时候不爱跟朴正洙直接说，朴正洙总是担心，但金希澈也有忍不住的时候，会疼的在床上冒冷汗，掐自己的手也没办法缓解，这时候朴正洙会悄悄醒过来翻身下床去给他找热水袋，找按摩仪，找按摩药膏，开着一盏台灯静静的坐在床边上变着法的给他缓解疼痛，金希澈就枕着胳膊看着他，乖乖的伸腿给他揉，有时候太累就直接昏昏沉沉睡过去了，朴正洙趴在床边眨巴眨巴眼睛，看他睡熟了才关灯上床怕吵到他，结果金希澈总能马上醒过来把朴正洙扒拉到怀里亲。</p><p>6.两个老大哥吵架总喜欢把事情严重化，明明过几天还是会和好偏要一个跑到李东海家一个跑到李赫宰家生闷气，可怜两个弟弟每次还要为了两个哥哥分居一晚上，李东海不像李赫宰那么能说会道的调解矛盾，总是听着金希澈巴拉巴拉说话的功夫自己就窝沙发上睡着了，没人陪着说话喝酒的金希澈就开始乱想，啊正洙会不会真的不和我好了正洙现在是不是在哭啊，想着想着就走到李赫宰家门口，李赫宰也头疼的不行，一边门外金希澈要人，一边屋里朴正洙又不让他开门，最后干脆躲屋里让俩哥哥自己解决去，金希澈等的时间久了就开始敲门，敲的砰砰响，朴正洙怕人听到就跑过来开门，金希澈直愣愣的盯着他，看的朴正洙心里发怵，然后金希澈就捧着人家的脸开始嘬，这边一下那边一口，亲的两个人都开心了牵着手就回家了。</p><p>7.最近朴正洙负担很重，又是大队回归又是个人活动，平时自己睡不好，连两个人上床的时候都心不在焉的，金希澈也不生气，抱着光秃秃的朴正洙，一条腿压在朴正洙的身上轻轻柔柔的亲他好看的蝴蝶骨，亲的朴正洙只觉得痒四下里躲，又被金希澈抱得满满当当，说不出来有多安心。</p><p>—The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>